Seeing Red
by DarkToonLink
Summary: "It's over…" He mumbled. "I failed." I stared at Nathan, speculating of what to say next. All I could do was sit here and stare at our failure. Worse thing of all, it was all my fault.
1. Baby Prue

She was still. Her breathing ceased. I ran my hand through her dark raven hair, and gripped her pale dead hand. I was kneeling at her bed side, giving my condolences and saying my good-bye to my only sister. I felt angry and sad, how could she leave me like this…in a world filled of villains. Yet, I knew it wasn't her fault. I saw proof. At the front of her left arm, were two small holes. It was the only clue to her death. The police thought she was injecting drugs into her body, my family and I declined. Red would never do something like that. The doctors thought she was suicidal, poking needles into her arm until she bled out to death. My sister wasn't suicidal. There were no leads of who and why someone would do this to my little sister. The crime scene was closed yesterday, since there were no clues to be found. My nose tingled, and eyes stung as tears streamed down my face. She didn't deserve this…anyone…just not Red.

"Prue, darling. You've been in here for three hours. Are you sure you don't want to eat something?"

I looked towards my mother and talked to her in a voice that wasn't my own. "How could you eat at a time like this? Your daughter was just killed and yet, I see no worry in your eyes. Mom, don't you care? I do." I caressed my sisters cheek.

"Prudence. Rosaline is dead. I can't do anything about it. Why should I stress myself out about her death? I do care, just not to the point where I feel sorry for myself."

I stared at my sister, not wanting to let go. I couldn't. She meant the world to me. How could my mom see that she was what kept this family together, good times and bad. I swallowed hard. I let go of my sister's hand and pushed past my mom. The pain in my gut wouldn't stop since I heard of Red's death. I didn't believe it until I saw her clothes drenched in blood.

I saw my dad smooth talking with one of the full-figured nurses. Probably asking for her number. This family was torn apart; and it was all because of Red's death. My mom had used Red's college money to buy top designer clothes, plastic surgery, and breast implants. While my dad, had sold all of Red's possessions besides her ruby necklace. He gave that to me, in memory.

"Baby Prue, is your mother ready to leave?" My dad asked as he slid a piece of paper in his pocket.

I _hated _that nickname. My name isn't _Baby Prue_. "Yes. We're going out to lunch, right?"

My dad coughed and shook his head. "Actually, Baby, just you and your mother. I-uh, I have to go check on my stocks. Is that cool?"

As hurt as I was, I nodded. "That's cool, dad." I mumbled.

"Groovy, I'll see you in the morning, Baby Prue." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and waved me to go outside.

I did what I was told and opened the glass door to the bright and horrible world. The sidewalks were covered in chewed up gum and litter. Yuck. I leaned up against the limo we came in and waited patiently for my mother.

There she was. Walking as if she was on a run way. Showing off her curves, fake boobs, and botox filled face. I was never so disgusted with my mother. She wore a white tank top, a fur coat, and designer low-cut jeans. She could look like Barbie if she wanted too.

"Are you ready?" I asked, not meeting her light brown eyes.

" Sorry, darling, we can't eat together. I have to go to an appointment. You know, beauty calls! Hope you understand."

I expected that kind of answer. "Yeah, I understand."

It was hard to tell whether my mom was frowning or giving me a look. "Prudence, we'll go shopping together after school tomorrow and we'll buy you a new wardrobe, I promise. Just you and I, at the spa getting our nails done and face pampered. I know you love that, Prue."

I nodded, I didn't like the spa. It was filled of spoiled women with over paid husbands. "I'll be getting home late, mom. Later," I opened the limo door, slid in, and shut the door across from me.

I wasn't used to riding in style. Ever since my dad had won the lottery, three times, he had over twenty-five million dollars. We had moved to a mansion near Texas and I was going to an all-girl private school with Red in New York, and that's where we are now; The Big Apple. I wasn't satisfied with the change. It was nice to be able to afford some shirts and jeans I wanted but, it was all a bit too much. My dad had started his own business and it started to fail until he had won the lottery and now, it's one of the most successful businesses in America. My mom is a stay at home mother. All she does is shop, go to the spa, shop, and maybe spend some time with Red and I. I guess it was enough, then.

"Where to, ?" The limo driver questioned.

"To Waldo's Bar." I replied. I _needed _to let go, and this was the best way possible.

"I'm afraid, you're under aged to drink."

"Who said I was going there to drink? I'm meeting a friend there."

It seems he couldn't argue with that and started to drive north of the hospital. This was going to be a long night but, I had to forget my sister's death for a while, even just for one night. I wanted the pain to go away, illegal or not, it was my only resource.

**.~.**

I literally dragged myself to the side of the bar and threw the bottle in my hand in the middle of the street. I felt as if I was going to puke, I laughed. How pathetic it was that I would do this to myself. Just because, the most important person in my life is gone. I laughed. I laughed until I cried.

"I'll do anything!" I yelled. "Anything! You hear me world! For Red back."

I laid my head down on the wet pavement, hoping, that someone had heard me. I shook my head and took out my cell phone, only to drop it. I giggled but, I had to remind myself that it wasn't funny. Sadly, it was.

"What's so funny, beautiful?"

Voices in my head! I was crazy enough to reply. Why the hell not? "I dropped my phone!" I said through my laughs.

He joined in. "Now, what's this about doing _anything_?" He sat beside me.

I grabbed his coat from his hands and wrapped it around me. "I'll tell you." I sat up. "My sister died two days ago and –hiccup- I decided to come here and I…I want to bring her back. I'll sell my soul if I have too."

"How much did you drink?" He questioned.

Before I could answer. "I can help you with that. I can bring her back." He said.

"Who are you, Houdini? You…don't lie."

He chuckled. "No, I'm not Houdini. But, I can _really _bring her back, if, you agree to help me."

I snorted and laughed. "And what's that Harry?"

"Easy. Time travel."

"Harry, that's stupid."

"Says the under aged drunk teenaged girl. Ahem, are you up for it?"

I felt incredibly sleepy. My eyes drooped and I was off in dream land.

**.~.**

I slowly opened my eyes, I was back in my bed. I could barely move without my head aching every time I turned. I decided to make a run for it towards the bathroom. I flipped off the sheets and felt my stomach kick. I swung open the bathroom door, vomiting into my sink. I moaned as I fell and leaned my head on the lower sink cupboards. I blinked rapidly when I realized, I had school today. I jumped up and stared at the clock on my wall. It was already ten o'clock. I cussed under my breath and made an effort to get ready, ignoring the stench of vomit in my sink.

By the time I was finished, the clock had just hit eleven. My hair was soaked from the shower so I threw it into a high pony tail. I searched for my school uniform until I spotted it on the floor near my book case. I slid on my red and white plaid skirt and fixed my white long sleeved oxford shirt. I grabbed my black leather jacket and was out of my room. I tried to think of the fastest way to get out of the house. I could take the left or the right. I took the right that led me to the auburn spiral stairs that took you to the front of the house. Instead, I slid down them and jumped half way down.

"Ms. Prue. I thought you were leaving with your mother this morning. I'll call Robert to take you to school." One of the maids said once she caught a glimpse of me.

I was literally out of breath. I sat down on one of the white Branyon love seats. I sighed. I usually woke up early for school. I guess, _time_ flew. I felt my phone vibrate in my skirt pocket, I took it out to see my friend had texted me.

**Quinn Grace**

_Lyk, wher r u? Mr. Fletcher not happy dat u skipped._

_ He giving hw out cuz, u ain't here. See u at skool, if u coming._

I texted her back to see the maid had gotten my silver aviator glasses, and a bottle of some kind of juice.

"I can tell you went out drinking again, . I brought you some banana-cinnamon milk, it will take away the head pain."

"Thanks." I slid on my aviators and took the milk.

It was only a matter of time until Robert the limo driver arrived. When I left the house and got into the limo, Quinn had texted there was only one class left and we had this hot substitute teacher. Maybe this day could actually get better.

**.~.**

"Good evening class. I hope you don't mind if we start off history with talking about the future."

I just arrived ten minutes ago hoping to get a good front row seat to the teacher but, every other girl had beat me there and I had to sit in the back with Quinn. Everyone sat four at each shiny black table with their notebooks open. I smirked when I realized no one was taking notes to what he was saying. They focused their attention to his looks and to be honest, he wasn't even that cute. I picked up my pencil and started writing down every word.

"Soon, there will be school at home where robots will be teaching you just about anything you want to know. You won't even need a car. There will be hover boards!"

Everyone clapped and giggled every time he seemed excited about something. Hover boards? What is he on? The class continued like this until there was ten minutes left. Now, he was talking about the extinct and evolved animals…which made no sense to me at all.

"Gorillas, polar bears, ravens, and alligators are all extinct. But, elephants have evolved, with wings and have shrunk over the years. They are really great pets, I remember when I had one…ahem, I mean, if this really happened this would have been a great…pet. I think that's just about it. Any questions?"

All the girls ran up to him and engrossed him in questions that weren't even related to what he was talking about. I started to pack up my things. What did they see in him? Was it the blonde hair? Or, his dark eyes? Maybe, his expressions to everything he said? He didn't even look over twenty-one!

"Prue. Are you alright? You look…tense?" Quinn asked as she sat on the table.

I nodded. "Yeah, just…tense. Like, you said." I slid on my messenger bag and Quinn followed me out the room. "Aren't you going to ask the substitute any questions?" I asked.

"Pfft. Are you_ kidding?_ The line is too long." She frowned.

Well, at least I knew Quinn would rather hang out with me than be in a room filled of hormonal girls. We took a left to the locker area where most of the staff were hanging out. Quinn opened her locker and started throwing random junk into it.

"Oh. Um, I got your text about your sister. I'm sorry Prue. I knew she meant a lot to you." Quinn fixed her chopped black hair.

"It's fine, Quinn."

"Really? You don't sound like it." Quinn closed her locker. "Usually, you're the talkative one."

She's right. I was so outgoing. I'm barely myself anymore. Ever since the death of Red, everything just hasn't gone well. My world is falling apart because she isn't here anymore. Red was at my side all the time. Instead of her looking up to me, I looked up to her. We did everything together…the time we climbed Mt. Everest and I refused to go up with her she had promised to hold my hand all the way. Or the time when we were ice skating, I couldn't stop so she held onto me and we fell together. I shut my eyes, I was going to cry, Red always told me never to cry in front of anyone not even her. She said it would show how weak I was and people would get to me easily.

"Hello ladies."

I opened my eyes and turned around to see the substitute. I raised my eyebrow and slid off my aviators. Quinn's face flushed a bright red.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but, may I speak with Prudence. Alone." He asked calmly.

Quinn nodded rapidly. "Yeah," She walked behind him and gave me a thumbs up.

I waited for what he had to say. All he was doing was staring at me. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh, yes. We can't talk here. I can't take this thing off here…" He muttered. "Let's go outside." He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me all the way to the front of the school.

I finally got out of his grasp and scowled him. "What's going on?" I was ready to call the police if he made another move.

"What? You don't remember me from last night, beautiful?"

I winced my eyes. It took me a moment, _beautiful. 'What's so funny, beautiful?'_ I gasped. "You're from the bar. What are you doing here?" I asked making sure no one was around. How could I not see that it was him. And, he's following me…

"I gave you time to think about my offer."

Offer? "I don't remember about an offer being made."

He took off his glasses and slid off his white coat. He looked like a regular eighteen year old guy you'd see down the street.

"Time travel, Prue. You help me and I'll help you. I'll bring back your sister." He explained.

"Time travel? Look, pal, I've met some crazy people here in New York. But you are by far, the wackiest. What kind of trick are you trying to play? I don't know how you know about my sister's death but, get away from me." He was scaring me. How could he know? The police promised to keep it on the down low until they found some kind of evidence. I took out my phone and dialed Robert. I wanted to go home.

"Wait! I-I can prove it!" He said. "Your mother's name is Marissa Cook-Willow, born in 1970 and your father is Peter Willow, born 1965. Umm, you have this odd birthmark of a rose on your stomach. You broke your wrist in kindergarten by jumping off the swing! In 2003, on Christmas, you ate all of the cookies your mom made for the party and said your imaginary friend, Blue, ate them. You dyed your hair black to look like Red. Your natural hair color is strawberry red. You've collected treasure since second grade; your first treasure was a gold earring that was found in the sand box at Aunt Luis's house. You have it hidden in a cardboard box next to your secret money stash, under your bed. Is that proof enough?" He asked.

How does he know all that information? "What was my first word?"

"Ruby."

I dropped my phone. He knows me. I was still and shocked. Nobody knew me that much except for Red, only she knew. The only way he could know is if…he time traveled. But, how is that possible? Time travel isn't real. At least, I thought.

"Now, do you believe me?"

"Who are you?" I whispered.

He bowed. "Nathan Drake. Time-traveler and treasure hunter."

I put back on my aviators. This could be my chance to bring Red back. I would just have to help him first. I just hope it won't be much. I wanted to see Red as quickly as possible. "What do you need help with?"

"Glad you finally asked."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a long chapter! A lot of my chapters will start to get shorter. Let me know how it is, is it too long? Does it drag on? What could be improved? Let me know in a review and I'd be glad to fix it. The next chapter will take a while to get out on the site, since I like to look over my writing. I know it doesn't seem like a vampire story just yet, it will be in the next chapter so, stay tuned!<strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**.~.DarkToonLink.~.**


	2. Walk Like an Egyptian

"Nathan…where are we?" I said as I blew my bangs out of my face.

We were outside of an under developed neighborhood that wouldn't start building houses till 2020. We were standing on dirt in a vast area. There was nothing in sight besides the sign that said, 'WELCOME TO FUTURE HOMES ESTATE!'.

"Damn. I guess, I'm nine years early." Nathan scratched his head and slid out a watch. He began playing with the silver knob on the side. "Prue, we're heading to the past. 2650 BC.

I raised my eyebrow. "What happened in 2650 BC?" I remember in world history we had gone over Ancient Egypt…but, what is so significant about that year?

Nathan chuckled. "The birth of Vampires." He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "2650 isn't a great place to be roaming anywhere. We'll have to stay close. I mean it."

I felt sick. Vampires? Those don't exist. There isn't even any evidence of creatures like that. I looked at Nathan. He seemed…fearless. How could he? How long has he been time traveling? I was confused but, I had to do this. For Red.

Time travel wasn't what I thought it would be. I closed my eyes half the time as dirt circled around us. I held my breath and squeezed Nathan's arm. It felt as if we were spinning forever until I lost grip of Nathan's hand.

**.~.**

I coughed. _Sand_. The only reason why I hated going to the beach. I pushed myself up and brushed the sand off my dress. What happened to my school uniform? The dress flowed all the way down to my knees where it was rimmed with gold. Upper arm bracelets were fastened to my skin on both my arms, and my hair had been disguised with a short black bob. It felt odd but, it was possibly to fit in with the people of Egypt.

"Prue!" I heard Nathan's voice.

I looked around and winced my eyes. It was difficult trying to spot someone in this heat. I turned around and screamed. He was right behind me! How? His voice echoed from far away a moment ago now, he was right there. I glanced at him, his clothes were different too. Way different. A pale blue skirt wrapped around from his waist to his knees, hieroglyphics were drawn onto it as if telling a story. On his head laid a tall gold crown with curvy designs. He looked like one of the Pharaoh's in my textbook.

"Didn't know you were such a _girl_, Prue." Nathan said.

I stood up straight and rolled my eyes. Nathan ignored me, or at least it seemed and pointed to a large pyramid in the distance. It looked huge with the night sky behind it. I hope we aren't going there. It looked precarious since it was half finished. I frowned; in this heat, it'll take hours. I guess Nathan could tell what I was thinking. He shook his head.

"Prue. We aren't going there _quite_ yet." He began. " They will think we're intruders if we go straight to their Pharaoh's tomb. We have to become friendly of the king and his family."

I raised my eyebrow. "How is that going to work? He's a Pharaoh. We won't get close to him without getting killed or questioned."

Nathan smirked. "Easy. Be Pharaoh's ourselves. You can be Queen Jamila. If anyone asks, I'm your husband, Sefu. We're from a distant land and hope to create trade of a mystical jewel. Oh, and don't talk…at all."

I ignored the last part. "You made that up all on the top of your head?"

"No. Every move we make, I planned it out. There's no way this plan can fail. Now shush, the Sand Guards will be here any minute."

Sand Guards? I never heard of them before. Possibly, another creature that doesn't exist. Sand Guards and Vampires…yeah, that's believable.

**.~.**

Sand Guards _are_ real. They were headless, floating…guards. I've officially lost my mind. Of course, Nathan is calm. Pfft. They were guiding us towards a small village north of the vast pyramid. I could see fire lit everywhere and I hear their wild screams of happiness from miles away. As much as they sounded like rampaging Indians, I wanted to warm up near their fire pit. The temperature had dropped dramatically and I was freezing.

"Who are you?" One of the guards groaned. "What brings you to our land?"

I looked at Nathan. I couldn't answer…not until I was told. It felt like ages went by until Nathan looked as if he was going to say something. _Please_, don't say anything _stupid_…

"You dare speak to Pharaoh Sefu like this? I demand to meet your king for trade."

The guards laughed. "Pharaoh Sefu? And who is this, your queen?" I felt one of them kick my butt. "Where are your men?"

"We didn't want to pose as a threat. We came alone to bring jewels for the king in honor of friendship."

I nodded. They had to believe us. Their IQ looked like the size of a grain of sand.

"Pose no threat. The king wants no visitors at this time. It is the night of the moon."

I frowned and looked up. The moon shined brightly over the village. I glanced back to Nathan who was mouthing me to run. Obviously, he could tell this was going nowhere. What was he going to do? These things weren't even human. And Nathan didn't look like he could handle this by himself. He kept eyeing me to go. I looked toward the town and took off. The sand between my toes was slowing me down but, when I looked back I was far away from them. They looked like dots in the background of the pyramid. I faced ahead, I just had to keep this pace for a little longer. When I peered ahead I nearly tripped and fell. _Nathan? _B-b-b-b-but, he was right behind me! Now he's in front of me, waiting. Was I _that_ slow or was he _that_ fast? I saw him waving me over probably telling me to hurry up. I jogged the rest of the way; perplexed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, beautiful." Nathan said.

"Nathan…you were…and now you're…how?"

He laughed. "Look, over there. We can talk to the king and get what we came for. We just have to leave as quick as possible after.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why the rush?" I questioned.

Nathan smiled weakly. " You'll find out if we don't get out of here in the next hour."

It scared me how he said that as something was going to happen in the next hour. Nathan was keeping something from me. I didn't know what but, I could see it in his eyes. How could I trust someone that is keeping something from me? I followed Nathan towards the howls and laughter. I stood up straight and made sure I looked presentable, I was meeting a pharaoh and I had to look like an obedient wife. As we neared that celebration site, the guards standing there had slid out their spears. Nathan smirked and bowed. He said something to them in an odd language. The guards lifted their spears. He grabbed my hand as we walked into their celebration. Kids were running around in cloth underwear, the wives were sitting and chatting while the husbands drank and danced. And this was all in celebration of the moon. Why?

Nathan was already ahead of me. He was in front of the Pharaoh, bowing and talking once again in that secret language. They looked as if they were joking about something. I raised my eyebrow and started to walk over. When I felt someone grip my arm.

I turned. "Erm…hello."

It was one of the women who were chatting. She didn't look too happy with me standing around. I tried to wiggle out of her grasp but, she was built! I honestly wish I could speak that stupid language so, I could ask what she was doing. She pushed me near the fire and I almost fell in. What was _her _problem?

"We want none of your _kind_ here!" She growled.

I've never been so frightened. The woman flipped her tangled black hair and came at me. I shut my eyes and felt a sting on my right cheek. I couldn't hear anything for a moment. All I saw was her yelling and crying. She kicked sand in my eyes and I was huddled over trying to realize what was going on. My hearing was off , all I could hear was this painful ring.

"**STOP!**" I could hear from the non-stop ringing in my ears.

I kept my eyes shut. The sand was burning my eyes, to the point that I was crying a river of tears. I heard Nathan's voice saying something. I felt around and heard Nathan speaking to me. I couldn't hear anymore. Was I deaf? How hard did she smack me across the face? Nathan comforted me and wrapped his arms around me. At least…I thought it was him. I felt a wet cloth being wrapped around my eyes. I felt a bit of relief.

"…Pharaoh's Palace…stay."

That's roughly of what I heard. I couldn't stay here! We have an hour before something horrible happens. Was Nathan insane? I frowned as my eyes stung even more. Before I knew it, I was being carried by someone. Nathan wasn't this strong…or was he? I suppose it didn't matter at the moment, I just wanted this sand out of my eyes!

**.~.**

I squeezed my eyes as I felt something sniffing me. I was too scared to open them and find out what was doing that.

"You smell…so nice. Like the Nile in the spring…"

I jumped up and stared. It was a man! He bowed on the floor. "I apologize, Queen Jamila." He spoke. He stood then. " I am Prince Adio. I am sorry to have awaken you."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "It's an honor to meet you Adio." Where on Earth is Nathan? Why did he leave me with this psycho prince!

"I was just admiring your beauty. You remind me of a girl I met in the village." He explained.

I nodded. When I find Nathan, I'm going to kill him!

"I hope you did not mind Queen Jamila but, I had removed the sand from your eyes and bathed you in milk to relieve your stress."

…He what? Did he just say what I thought he just said? I guess in Ancient Egypt it was okay. He must really think I'm that girl from the village. "No…" My voice was shaky. "I-I don't mind." Where was the nearest door? I'm going to make a run for it.

"I want you to meet my father." Adio spoke quickly.

Anything…to get away from him.

**.~.**

"Prue! You're alright. Great!" Nathan ran up to me.

Adio had escorted me to the main throne room where his father sat on his emerald throne chair. A swarm of girls came out of nowhere and started surrounding us, speaking in that language again. It seems like they were talking to Nathan, they kept repeating, "Sefu! Oi, Sefu!" I managed to crawl out unfortunately, next to Adio.

"Father, this is the girl I was talking about…Jamila."

The Pharaoh nodded. It seems he didn't quite understand. But, how did Adio know English? Unless, Nathan had taught most of the people the language before…that's why he's so friendly with the Pharaoh and his people.

Nathan had walked over with the girls giggling behind. "Are you ready to leave…uh…Jamila?"

Adio stared at Nathan. "Leave? Pharaoh Sefu…we cannot allow that."

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "I don't mean to sound rude, Prince Adio but, my queen and I _must _return home. We need to find where to put the jewels in the Pharaoh's tomb then, we take our leave. What is the problem with that, Adio?" His brown eyes glared at Adio.

"Because…" Heels clicked from the other side of the room.

We all turned in sync to see a woman with long black hair and in a red cat suit. She smiled and slowly walked towards us. Nathan stood in front of me but, I could look past his arm.

"What are you doing here, Talia?" Nathan growled.

Talia shrugged. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. But, I suppose we're both here for the same thing."

For the first time, Nathan looked speechless and a bit scared. How could he let this woman walk all over him? He was usually calm in this kind of situation.

"I'm not here to work against you, Nathan. I want to work with you to retrieve Ahmose's emerald earrings. Why can't you see that we're supposed to work together? We're both the greatest treasure hunters in the world."

"I don't work with two-faced women. And I don't brag about my finds."

"Oh! Is that why you continue to stay anonymous every time you discover something? What's the fun in that? Anyway, we're going to need you to enter the tomb with us."

"Who's 'we'?" Nathan took a step back. My eyes widened. Men began to climb out from the floor as if it was water! They looked strong…_really_ strong. They made Nathan look like a mouse. "I'm guessing that's we…" He muttered as more started appearing around us.

"Now, let's get this straight. You are coming with us to get the jewel." Two guys appeared from under us. I moved away and fell to the ground and Nathan nearly followed me but caught his balance. The guys behind him grabbed his arms and led him out the palace with Talia.

"Oh! I forgot. Kill them _all_!"

**.~.**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The area was blurry and all I could see was a figure hanging upside down with his feet in the air hung by rope. I looked to see that I was too. My head felt as if it was on fire. I blinked to realize it was Adio who was crying. I suppose it was alright for a twenty year old to cry in a situation like this.

"Adio." I tried to yell. All that came out was a high pitched whisper.

"Queen Jamila…I am…sorry." Adio frowned. "Talia had…promised to release…my mother. She killed her and my…sisters. My father had his head sliced off by one of the guards…"

"I'm sorry for your loss Adio. I know what it feels like to lose someone…" I almost started crying myself. I missed Red so much that I did this for her. I didn't realize that I would soon join her in the next few minutes. "Adio,"

"Yes, Jamila?"

"Do you have any idea of how to escape this place?" I asked quickly.

"No…but, I have been thinking of a plan. But, that requires you to know information you are not ready to know." He spoke.

"What? Look, if you have a plan than do it! Our heads are going to explode if you don't do anything!" I whispered furiously.

Adio sighed. "Has Master Drake said anything to you yet? About his…family?"

Master Drake? So, Adio does know that Nathan and I aren't Pharaohs. That means, Nathan had set this whole thing up to make me believe him! I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I see that before? "No. Please, enlighten me."

"Master Drake's great-great-great grandfather, Perilous Drake had ruled a kingdom at the side of the Nile. He was in his eighties and he knew time was up. Instead of giving into old age, he had spent most of his time trying to find this Immortal Box that has said to be locked away by the Gods themselves so that no one can live longer than them. Perilous was ninety-two when they had finally found it. He had taken the box to his secret chamber and opened it. He was cursed and turned into this horrid creature that sleeps during the day and hunts at night. When the curse had taken over his brain his frail body couldn't handle it so, he killed himself. Leaving only ashes and bones. One of the maids that Perilous had slept with had found those bones and ashes. She was cursed herself along with the infant inside her. When the baby was born, the maid had started hunting for food for it. Nothing satisfied it…except blood which she drank from the guards outside. This spread all over the kingdom. They all formed together to serve her. It was like that for centuries until she met her time and died. The newborn baby, now a man had continued until they were all wiped out from the heat at nights. Only one survived and kept seducing little girls to come over from neighboring villages to tell them stories. The one that survived was Xander Drake. He survived and century after century the vampirism spread and into the future. Master Drake was one of the victims but, he doesn't rely on blood to live. In the future vampires had changed. Master Drake is an evolved Vampire. He steals energy from the body by touch and since the human body is always giving off energy you don't ever realize that he's using that to suppress his hunger. The best thing about being an evolved Vampire is that, the sun barely hurts him compared to his ancestors, he has more strength and speed. Master Drake is the first evolved Vampire in history. He is feared but, not by Talia. She is the second evolved Vampire, but, she has more advanced powers than Master Drake will probably ever have. Master Drake doesn't like his form since he turns a different age every twenty-five years or the fact that it hurts him inside to be around you and anyone else. It drives him insane. Vampires are drawn to other Vampires, it's like two opposite magnets are attracted to each other. No matter how you put them, they'll always attach to each other. That's how Talia found him."

That bastard! I knew there was something about him. How could I have been so blind No wonder he touches my hand a lot. There were so many questions I wanted to ask but, I wanted Nathan to answer them. Not Adio."How do you know so much English? You sound like a professor…" I said in awe.

"Master Drake had taken meto the future and I learned English fluently. Too bad no one here speaks it well enough for me to interact with them. A majority of the village folk think it's the Devil's language. Yet, some speak it."

I snorted. "Like that woman who tried to kill me? Yeah, she looks like she _ate_ the majority of your village."

"Please, my people are non-violent. Do not think of them as violent people. That woman is the Mother of the Village. She keeps the children in order and makes sure the girls know what to do as their job as women, that is, when they grow older. When she saw you, she thought you were a horrible example to the girls. Mother doesn't approve of queens. Queens like to look nice and royal and that ruins the girls' self-esteem. Mother loves all the villages' children; she just doesn't want them sad and asking to look like the queen. She hit you because she thought you were trying to purposely upset the girls."

I finally saw her reason but, I wasn't ready to forgive her not when I was hanging like this. "So, are you a…you know?" I asked.

Adio nodded. "I'm a _poupée de sang_…yes."

Shocker. "So…mind using that super strength to get out of here?"

"Oh, sorry." It took Adio no longer than two minutes to get us both down. I fixed my dress and ran up the stairs back to the throne room. I gasped as two guards pointed at me and started running towards me. I looked for the nearest door and that was the front. I pulled it open and slid through. I saw Adio behind me, running onto the sand with me.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE NATHAN!" I yelled back at him.

"I KNOW! BUT, WHERE IS HE?" Adio asked.

"I think I know." I peered at the giant pyramid.

There lies Ahmose's emerald earrings. I have to find the earrings first before they do then save Nathan. But, how can I distract them? I'm only human. Maybe I can go through the top of the pyramid. A fourth of it wasn't even finished so, this would be the perfect opportunity.

**.~.**

Adio and I finally arrived at the gigantic pyramid. The only entrance that looked safe was the front. We both ran inside only to find that the hallway was extremely narrow.

"There is a map at the end of this hallway. You can find the treasure room there." Adio explained. "Unfortunately, I cannot join you, Jamila." He grabbed my hand and kissed it delicately. "When historians find this pyramid they'll look for my footsteps. Yours will disappear when you leave."

I nodded. "Thank you, Prince Adio. I'm glad to have met you…"

"Go on inside. You don't have much time left. When you find those earrings, whatever you might do with them…be careful."

Adio had turned back and I was led by the lit torches on the side of the wall. It was hot and stuffy in here and it became harder and harder to slide against the walls. The map was illuminated ahead and I slid faster so I could read it quickly. When I got there of course it was in that language again but, I could tell where I was and which hallway I should go through next. The left seemed like a tiny room but the right was huge. The Pharaoh might have had a lot of treasure. The right room had seemed more ideal. The hallway was wider and I was able to run through it easily. The room had lit torches everywhere only to make the gold treasure reflect off it. I gasped. I've never seen gold so beautiful. But, where were the earrings? I searched around the room for them but they were nowhere to be found. I bit my lower lip. I was making this harder than it should be. The earrings must be in a box if they are so valuable. Adio had seemed so concerned for them before I left him…if there were so valuable to him then, they must be for his father and mother. My eyes widened…so valuable to their family that it deserves its own room near the Pharaoh's resting place. Of course! How could I be so stupid? I got up and ran to the opposite side to the left room. No torches were lit in this room, I walked back outside and grabbed one of the torches out there. When I walked back inside, I could see a chest in the middle of the room. I got on my knees and opened it. I smiled widely.

"Why hello, gorgeous…" I whispered.

The emerald earrings were jaw dropping. The two emeralds were surrounded by small diamonds and the hook looked as if it was made of silver. No wonder the family adored it, the queen wanted it buried it with it near her. I know I would. The emeralds were the size of my palm…amazing. I closed the box. I wanted to give it to Adio to hold until we got out there. I walked out and slid against the wall. There Adio sat in the sand waiting patiently. I handed him the box, "I'll be back."

I went back inside next to the map…where could Talia have taken Nathan? There were only two rooms as the map have shown. But, where was the Pharaoh's tomb? I looked at it more carefully, there were scribbles in the right room. That had to mean something. I hurried outside to ask Adio but, when I walked outside there was Adio handing the box to Talia.

"I don't know who you are but, you are very clever. Unfortunately, you aren't very smart." Talia said. "What's your name?"

I eyed her. "Where's Nathan? Bring him here and maybe I'll tell you." I spat.

She nodded. Guards appeared out of the sand with Nathan struggling out of their grasp.

"You can have him." The guards threw Nathan at the pyramid breaking a part of it off. He weakly stood only to fall over again.

"Your name, little girl?" Talia asked.

"Daphne Blake." I muttered.

"Well, I guess we'll meet again ." Talia slid out a similar watch that Nathan had and disappeared.

I ran over to Nathan. His scalp was bleeding and he looked dazed. "Are you alright?" I asked, not touching him.

"I'll recover." He smiled and pushed himself up. "So, you found the earrings and Talia took them…great." He brushed the sand off his skirt.

Adio had started laughing. He was on the sand, laughing like a maniac. As we walked over to him. He smiled widely at us. "I can't believe that worked!" He continued to laugh. I joined in, my eyes started to water as Nathan looked at us as if we were insane.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

I slowly stopped and slid out the earrings out my bra. "She fell for it!" I tried to calm down. "You were a great actor Adio."

Nathan snatched the earrings out of my hand. "Beautiful…I don't know what to say about this…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just be happy that Talia is gone. Now that she knows my name." I stood up.

"Daphne Blake? Sounds so familiar…" Nathan looked up at the moon.

"Scooby-Doo? You know…the beautiful red head?" I explained.

"No. You're the only beautiful red head I know." He said, still staring at the sky. "Let's celebrate. We're going to 1964."

**.~.**

We appeared in a dirty alley. All of our clothes had changed again. Adio and Nathan wore a traditional suit while my hair had restored back to normal. I was wearing a scarlet long dress with the slide slit, red pumps, and purple opera gloves.

"You look great, Prue." Nathan reached out for my hand. I took a step back.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Nathan looked at Adio and walked ahead.

"You're wearing gloves. He won't be able to hurt you." Adio explained. "You're fine."

I walked with Adio onto the sidewalk. Lights were everywhere making everything look beautiful. There was a clean white-columned building that was on our left hand side. Nathan was waving us inside. Adio grabbed my hand and slowly helped me up the stairs. It wasn't easy walking in heels like these.

When we arrived inside, a chandelier was above us glistering, red velvet curtains were all over the windows, portraits were hung everywhere and the waiter dressed so nicely. He guided all three of us to a table near a stage and microphone.

"Bonjour. A waitress will be here shortly. Please, sit and the band will be playing soon." He informed us and walked back to his position. Instead of a band coming on stage, my favorite oldie song came on.

_L, is for the way you look at me._

_O is for the only one I see._

_V is for very, very extraordinary._

_E is even more than anyone that you adore._

"Do you want to dance?" Nathan asked.

I bit my lower lip, peering at Adio who was urging me to go. I slowly stood and join Nathan on the dance floor. He put his hand on my waist, I put my hand on his shoulder. I gritted my teeth. This was so…weird.

_Love is more than just a game for two._

_Two in love can make it._

_Take my heart and please don't break it._

_Love was made for me and you._

I looked up and Nathan was staring at me. I quickly looked down, I couldn't do this.

_L is for the way you look at me._

"You know, don't you?" Nathan whispered.

I nodded, trying not to look at him.

"Are you scared of me?" He chuckled.

"Would you hate me…if I said yes?" I frowned.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore._

"Never."

I was surprised. I thought he would of gotten angry. I suppose not, maybe not, now. We were celebrating and we had to at least pretend we were happy. I smiled at him and finally looked into his eyes, "How long have you been time traveling?" I questioned.

"Since I was nine." He replied.

This was the night I was going to get to know Nathan. Whether I danced with him all night to find out or we ate dinner together for me to find out. I was going too.

"Where are we traveling next?" I asked as he twirled me around.

"1838, The Trail of Tears."

_Love is all that I can give to you._

_Love is more than just a game for two._

_Two in love can make it._

_Take my heart and please don't break it._

_Love was made for me and you._

_Love was made for meee and youuu._

* * *

><p><strong>I know I promised that the chapter wouldn't be super long. I didn't know it would take this long. The song near the end is L-O-V-E from Nat King Cole, it's a nice song and fit for this part of the chapter. More will be explained next chapter. Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot. The next chapter, I promise, won't be long like this ever again. <strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**.~.DarkToonLink.~.**


	3. Trail of Red Tears

My eyes fluttered open. I cringed when the sun light blinded me. I squeezed the soft white pillow and turned to the other side. I saw Nathan staring at the wall near a desk, not even moving. It scared me at first. I slowly slid out of bed and tip-toed towards him. There were letters and maps on the desk next to him. Was he sleeping? I snatched them off the table and began reading as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><em>Nathaniel Drake,<em>

_The Bank of Reston has filed a complaint of you owing over $300,000. You have a month to give this money or your house will be sold to the government. _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nathaniel William Drake,<em>

_You will be taken to trial for custody of your daughter and son. The court date is December 23rd 2019. Don't be late._

* * *

><p><em>Nate,<em>

_It's me. I don't know if this letter will get to you in time. Talia has stolen my sister's ruby necklace. I'm not sure why. If you see her, kick her ass for me and get it back. It means a lot to me…you know that._

_-Me_

* * *

><p>I bit my lower lip. He has children and owes money? He's only seventeen. No wonder he's trying to take all this treasure. He needs it. I put back the first two letters. The third seemed weird. I wasn't sure what but, I had this odd feeling inside. I placed the notes back and stared at the maps which were covered in notes, red circles and blue lines. He really did have everything planned out…<p>

"Good morning, Prudence."

I turned and slowly smiled. "Morning Adio." I continued studying the map. It's seems like we were going to travel all over the place. I don't think I could hang in that long. I felt someone hug me from behind and pick me up. I glanced over to see Adio. "Adio! Put me down!" I whispered loudly.

"C'mon Prudence, I thought you liked me more." He replied.

What? "I don't like any of you." I tried to squirm out of his grip. What does he think he's doing? Should I scream for help? Maybe he was playing around. "Very funny, Adio. Now please, let me go."

He eyed me and let me down but still, he hadn't let me go. "I don't joke around, Prudence."

"Neither do I." I gruffed.

"Then why don't you come back to Egypt with me?"

He was squeezing my waist too hard. "I can't. It's not even my time!"

"It's because you danced with him all night, isn't it?" Adio stared at Nathan.

I gritted my teeth. "Of course not Adio. I think you're both…erm…nice guys." Just not when you're hurting me! How long was this going to last?

"Nathaniel promised that you would go to Egypt with me and marry me. You were the girl I was talking about."

I had forgotten about that girl he met in the village the day we met. He thought I was her? Oh god. What could I say to him? "Adio, as sweet as that is. I'm not the girl you met at the village. In fact, I wasn't even there the day you met her. I'm afraid there is a misunderstanding." That was perfect. I didn't think that would come out the way I thought it would.

Adio looked furious. Okay…maybe the wrong approach for rejecting someone. "What do you want that'll make you come with me? Gold? Dresses? Food?"

"Adio, I said no. I'm sure if you go back to your time than you can find her again. It won't take long if you have a search party."

Adio lifted me from the ground again. I shut my eyes…what was he going to do?

"Damn it Prue, I try to relax for a couple of hours and you end up making Adio go crazy."

Nathan!

"Master Drake…" Adio whimpered. "I was just…"

"You were just what?"

"You had promised me the girl that I was speaking of. And, here she is."

Nathan laughed. "You think Prue is the girl? No…no…no. That's her sister, Rosaline."

"R-rosaline?" Adio stammered. "I…I remember." Adio's grip tightened.

_CRACK!_ He pushed me against the mirror. I didn't know how to explain the pain. My heart slowed and my stomach grew uneasy. The sharp piece of glass had injected itself into my back. As I looked down, Adio was at the brink of crying. I couldn't say anything; I didn't want too.

"Why?" He shouted. "Why did you kill her?"

What is he talking about? I wouldn't hurt a fly. _CRACK!_ He had pushed me into the mirror even more. I squeezed shut my eyes. Why wasn't Nathan doing anything?

All I did was watch Nathan put a hand on Adio's shoulder. Adio let me go. I felt so much better; the relief only lasted for a minute until I turned around to see blood smeared against the broken mirror shards. I caught my breath and felt my back for any shards. I pulled them out one by one, each hurting even more than the last. Nathan had escorted Adio out the room and came back to comfort me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not okay. I was just accused of killing my own sister and the pieces of mirror in my back aren't helping."

"May I?" He asked.

He was asking to get the remaining shards. As scared as I was, I nodded. I just hope the blood wouldn't start something. The green night gown I was wearing had buttons on the back. He unbuttoned only a couple of them; if he unbuttoned anymore I would have slapped him. His hands were cold as they touched my skin and it suddenly made me feel cold all over.

"I'm surprised you're calm about this, Prue. I thought you'd be screaming." He chuckled.

I sighed. "It isn't the first time I've been bashed against a mirror, Nathan."

I felt his finger circle on my back. "I can see that. Who did it?"

"As close as we were, Red and I weren't always happy together. We'd either be best friends or each others worst nightmare. We were fighting over which game to play, the Frog Princess or Snow White. I won and I played Snow White. Instead of the Huntsman catching me, Red, The Queen, dragged me by my hair and bashed my whole body against the magic mirror saying,"

* * *

><p>"Who is the fairest of them all now? Who?" Red spat.<p>

"You are! You are!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>"She made me carve Queen on my back with one of the shards. We never played Snow White ever again."<p>

Nathan shook his head. "Never knew Rose was like that…"

I arched my eyebrow. "You're acting like you know my dead sister."

Nathan cleared his throat. "I sort of did." He said quickly.

I stood up and held onto my night gown from falling down. "What?" I knew he was keeping something from me! What was Red doing with Nathan? Especially with Adio. If Adio knew her, she'd have to be alive the day before I met Nathan and left for Egypt. My heart began to beat rapidly, Red's alive.

"It's a long story. You'll find out soon." Nathan said. "Now can you sit down? You're spilling blood all over the place."

I was? I smiled and sat down. My baby sister wasn't dead but, how? I was holding her lifeless hand three days ago. My smile slowly faded. It was so unreal of the theory I had in my head. What if…Red was a vampire? What if she pretended to be dead than escaped and somehow, visited Egypt a day before we did? She'd had to have traveled back in time and Nathan and Talia are the only ones that can…at least, I think. I felt as if I was completing a puzzle and just about everything was connecting together.

"Nathan…are you and Talia the only time travelers?"

Nathan chuckled. "Talia and I are the only ones that can work the watch. We were both trained to do so. The only other person is the creator who…um, who knows how."

Is it that complicated to turn a knob on the watch? I suppose there is more to it. "How did you meet Red?"

Nathan sighed. "Can we stop with the questions? I'm almost done and we have to get to 1838 before Talia does."

"OUCH!" I roared as he pulled out another piece.

"You'll be fine if you would allow me to heal it. It won't hurt, I promise."

No way. I am not going to let him do that creepy vampire thing! I would deal with Band-Aids on my back but not him stealing my energy. I couldn't. I wouldn't. "Just make it quick." Its official, I'm insane.

.~.

When he was done, I felt so woozy. Nathan had to help me up and guide me back to my bed. I looked at him, "Have you done this before?"

Nathan smiled. "Once."

I looked away from him. I was wasting time. We had to find that next jewel. He cared so much for me that he was forgetting about his issues. I hated feeling so useless. "We should go."

Nathan raised his eyebrow and stood up. "Are you ready for time traveling? You look pale."

I slowly stood. "I can deal with it. We have to get there before Talia right?"

Nathan slightly frowned. "Okay." He walked over to the notes on the desk. "My friend, Cole Dion will be having a masquerade ball and everyone is invited; even the guards watching the Indians. You have to stay there if anything happens, while I go and sneak over to see if there really are no guards. I'll come back and get you by horse, grab the jewel, and we're out of 1838. Any questions?"

"You made that sound too easy Nathan. What if Talia is there before you or at the ball?" I asked. It would scare me to death to think Talia will be there at the party with me.

"If she's at the ball, follow her until I get back. It won't take long until I return and I'll find you. As for her being there before me…I'll deal with her." He explained.

Deal with her? With what had happened in Egypt…I'm just not sure if he could deal with her alone. I honestly wish I could help but, what could I do? I'm only human.

"Let's just go, Prue. We'll be at the train station where Cole will be waiting." I nodded and grabbed his hand. This time, I wasn't going to let go.

.~.

_Oof!_ I landed on my butt while Nathan landed on his feet, perfectly. No fair. I looked at our clothes and once again they have changed. Compared to the Egyptian clothing I wore before, I preferred this. I peered down at the dress and I fell in love with it. The jumper gown was a deep navy color, buttoned up at the sides and felt as if it was made of wool. I remembered seeing pictures of this worn by women in the 1800's; it was an empire trained equestrian riding gown. The jacket that came with it had violet-blue velvet collar, cuffs and buttons. Lastly, were the black boots, a blue velvet ribbon and the large floppy black velvet hat with grosgrain trim. Nathan, all dressed up, wore a white business man shirt, black vigilante pants, and a charcoal colored frock coat with a golden pocket watch in his hand. I had to admit, for fashion in the early 1800's it wasn't that bad.

We stood outside the dull train station. It looked rusted and disgusting. I glared around to see people who looked like they haven't bathed in ages while a minority of them looked like they were bathing in money. It was sad to look at.

"Nathaniel Drake!"

I turned around and my heart sank; in a good way. Nathan was hand-shaking this one guy, I couldn't stop staring at him. He had medium brown wavy hair, thick brown eyebrows, and the most stunning green eyes. He smiled widely and pointed to the horse drawn carriage.

"Prue, let's go." Nathan called.

I blinked and followed them both quietly down the stone stairs towards the carriage. Nathan had opened the carriage and let me go inside first. It was nothing fancy, just a white leather seat that looked like it could fit three people and a little foot room. Nathan let the other guy slide in next to me than he hopped in and shut the carriage door.

The carriage started as well as Nathan who was talking about his adventures. All I could say was that this was going to be a long, boring ride.

"Prue."

I looked at Nathan.

"This is Cole Dion. He'll be with you until I get back from the Indian site."

Cole didn't even bother looking at me. He looked straight ahead, ignoring my existence. My jaw hardened. Why is it always the handsome ones who were rude? I huffed and looked back out my window. I refuse to even talk to Cole. Now, I just couldn't wait until Nathan would come back and get me away from him.

It was silent from there and we still had a long way to go. An awkward silence is just what I needed…

.~.

I stared out the window dressed for the masquerade party. We had arrived to Cole's manor and I was given this huge room that I would never use. I looked at the stars twinkling above, each one glimmering at each other, as if they were talking. Above the stars was the moon which was in its waning crescent form, glowing brightly. A knock at the door ruined my thoughts. I walked over and slowly opened the door.

"Beautiful, you never looked more like a lady." Nathan smiled.

"Thank you." I said as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I just wanted you to know that if you find Talia, tell Cole. I don't want you going up to her or talking to her either."

I nodded. "It's a masquerade ball though. I could talk to her and –"

"I said you _couldn't_." Nathan interrupted.

I sighed. "Yes sir." I looked back out the window. As caring as Nathan was, he treated me as if he was superior to me. I hated that feeling. If I wanted to talk to Talia, I would talk to Talia. I felt like I should but, I knew I couldn't. Is this how Adio felt? Like Nathan was his master? I wasn't his slave nor his servant. Yet, I wasn't going to act like a child and disobey him. This is the last time he would tell me what to do. I won't be taking orders from someone who is my age! Erm, if he was from the future than obviously I would be the older one. Then again, this is his mission, he would be calling the shots, not me. This is for his kids and I had to respect that. Not matter how much I hated it.

I went up to Nathan and hugged him. "Be careful. I know how reckless you are…"

He chuckled. "I'll be fine, beautiful. Enjoy the party. I'll be back for the last dance," He let go and fixed his coat.

We walked out together but, I stayed behind to shut the door behind us and to put on my mask. The stairs to the main hall were long and precarious. Especially with the shoes I was wearing. When I had arrived to the manor, a dress and a mask was on the bed. The copper colored dress had fitted top with a fringe trimmed marabou around the neckline and shoulders. Around my hips were beaded wide lace straps, a gimp braided trim and black lace drape and a bustle in the back topped off with a black satin bow. Along with the dress were short black satin gloves, copper colored flats, and an odd yellow mask covered in pearls and tiny jewels. The golden mask had stopped at my nose, which I was glad for.

I took my time on the stairs and scanned the area which was filled of masked costumed guests. Many of them were chatting away merrily, others were drinking in the corner of the incalculable ball room, but, the majority of them were dancing and laughing. I've never been to a place so crowded. That is with the exception, New York when Red and I went to see a Broadway play. Red would have loved this…

"_WHY DID YOU KILL HER?"_

Adio's voice echoed in my head. I bit my lower lip and gripped the bronze railings on the stairs. I…I couldn't have killed her! I would never. How could he accuse me of killing Red? My own sister? The one who I would die to have back in my life? It didn't make sense. How could she know Adio? Unless she had gone to the future and gotten a time travel watch herself before Nathan and I had traveled to 2650BC Egypt, she was just about to leave Egypt 2650BC herself after meeting Adio. If she is alive, and one day ahead…she would be leaving now or would have left as soon as we got here. What was she planning? That is…if she was alive…

"Ahem!"

I glanced up. I hadn't realized I was sitting on the last step of the stair case. A boy had held out his hand wearing a black vest, white dress shirt, a black ascot, black tailored pants and a gold velvet tailcoat. His mask was similar to mine, golden with feathers sticking out of every end. He looked…handsome.

"Nicholas Colton Dion has asked me to watch over you for the next hour or so." He said.

I nodded. Typical. I would think Cole would have lived up to his promise with Nathan yet, I'm stuck with his body guard who sounds forced to talk to me. I felt bad for him and me. Cole is such an-

"Do you want to dance?"

Wait, what? To dance with him? I sighed. Why not, as if anything horrible will happen in the next three minutes. I took his hand and before I knew it, he had taken complete control and began to waltz. He was actually good at dancing. It was hard to keep up with him yet, I managed. We danced quietly until I realized he was leading us both to the outside party. There was more room outside anyway. We waltzed smoothly outside, under the warm starry night.

He pulled me in closer to him. "Have we met before?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe," He spoke. "We met in a dream."

My eyes widened. "A dream?"

"Yes. Don't you remember? I took your hand, looked into your eyes, and we danced all night."

I think he might have mistaken me for someone else or was drunk. I let go of his hand. "I think you're dancing with the wrong girl." I said.

"Nonsense. You are Prudence, aren't you?"

I slowly nodded.

"Then, I am dancing with the right girl." He took my hand again and we were off waltzing again.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered.

He laughed. "You told me."

I grew confused. Who was this boy? I haven't told anyone my name. Only Nathan introduced me to others. "I-I did?"

"Of course you did. I wouldn't lie to you."

I finally had the courage to look into his eyes. They were a magnificent green, a lovely green that would keep your attention no matter what. I couldn't look away. "What?" He said.

"Oh," I looked away. "Nothing. I'm trying to figure out who you are and if we honestly did meet in a dream."

"I'll tell you." He smirked. "We met near a crystal clear lake; you were dancing by yourself, humming. You didn't see me take your hand, you were shocked at first but you danced with me."

I think I understood where he was getting at. As confusing as this body guard was, he seemed to be talking of a fairy tale Red and I used to act out. "We were in a forest as green as the lily pads in the lake?"

"You do remember."

I couldn't help but smile even more. It was odd but, he described my favorite fairy tale. He was describing the story how Prince Phillip met Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. "Is your name Phillip?" I asked.

"That's my father's name." He replied.

"Hmm."

We were both quiet for a while. Not even looking at each other. It was getting awkward…

"Have you met Cole?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"What do you think of him?"

"I think he's like any spoiled guy. Ignorant, self-absorbed…sexist."

He laughed. I didn't see the humor in my answer.

"I take it you don't like him."

"I never will. I feel bad for you for dealing with him."

He chuckled once more. "I have to deal with him every day."

I never felt so much sympathy for someone. I glanced back at him, stopped and hugged him. He patted my back. "You…are a beautiful girl."

I arched my eyebrow. "You're kidding." I felt him slowly lift my chin with his fingers. In the other hand he raised his mask until I saw his sparkling green eyes. The hair, the eyes, the clothes…once again I was fooled. I pushed myself away from him and smacked him across the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screeched as my hand stung. I didn't know I hit him that hard to make my palm throb.

"I was trying to prove you wrong." He felt his cheek where I slapped him. "You think I'm self-absorbed? Have you seen yourself lately?"

Was he calling me self-absorbed? "How am I self-absorbed?" I snapped.

"All you care about is yourself, Prue. Since Red's death all you can think about is how it affects you."

"Because she is my responsibility. Of course I'll think how it will affect me." I argued.

"No, she isn't your responsibility. She isn't that little six year girl anymore. You treat her as if you're better than her and that everything you say goes. Red is only two years apart from you, she's fifteen. She wants to be her own person without you."

What was he trying to say? That he knows Red doesn't want me by her side anymore? "How do you know what she wants?"

Cole was silent for a moment. He grabbed my hand, "I'm stopping you from making a mistake that might jeopardize everything."

"Are you from the future?" I questioned.

"I've seen the ending to you and Red over and over again, Prue. Your love for your sister has to be overcome and demolished. Red's changed in the future…you haven't. You're still in the state of mind that Red will come back to you when she's out of your life."

Anger boiled inside me. How could he be telling me this? I didn't believe a word. Red is my sister, my responsibility, she has to be taken care of no matter what age. She'll be by side whenever she can and I'll be by hers. "She will come back. I know she will. I…I've just have to find her."

"Prue, no." Cole said. "You don't understand. Red doesn't want to be near you. She'll kill you."

"You're lying. I'll find her and when I do I'll show you that she and I are meant to stay together, forever. She promised."

Cole let go of my hand. "If you don't let her go, you'll never _love_ anyone else."

I don't need a boy to make me happy. I needed Red. I had had enough of Cole. I could care less about him being from the future, right now, I had to focus on the party and Talia. I walked right back inside and had noticed the room was empty and everyone was quietly hiding along the walls of the ball room. What the heck is going on?

"Daphne Blake."

There was Talia, standing right in front of me wearing nothing but a short red dress with a halter style tie back mini dress with low neck and back. "How nice to meet you again. How are you?"

I was speechless. "Fine. Thank you,"

"Where's Nathaniel?" She chirped.

"I came here on my own. I have no idea." I lied.

Talia pouted her red lips. "I hate when good girls lie to me. Do you know what happens to them if girl's like you don't answer me?"

I winced my eyes.

"I eat them." She spoke slowly.

I wasn't going to be frightened by Talia. I tried not to. Stay brave, stay brave, stay brave, I repeated.

"Now, where is Nathaniel?"

"I've told you. I've traveled here by myself. The last time I saw him was back in Egypt."

Talia didn't look too happy about the answer I gave her. "You are a terrible liar. I don't appreciate that, Ms. Blake."

"I'll tell you where he is. If, you answer why you're after him and the jewels." I commanded.

Talia frowned. "Ever since the day he was born, Nathaniel has always been a thief. He grew up in an alley, getting food when he could. I let it slide. I was the investigator looking for him but I wouldn't tell anyone that he was the one stealing the food from the markets. It was until I've bumped into him when he was sixteen. I kept telling him to go to an orphanage, he refused. I was thinking of adopting the brat. I did anyway, by force. I became one of the government's guards of protecting every expensive artifact in the state. I realized it was impossible until I found the Immortal Box. It was rumored to make you unstoppable. The catch is, I need the three jewels from different times to open it. _Tria vasa diversa tempora mundi, simul in unum. _Nathan was a scientist's apprentice and when he found this out and the past of the Immortal Box, he knew it was his for the taking. I had to stop him from getting in my way so I had bitten him. My ancestors had protected the box from anyone who dared wanted it. It's my duty to kill anyone who wants what is inside the box."

"But aren't you going against your duty by opening the box yourself?"

Talia laughed. "My ancestors, Claudio, Victoria, and Walter lived off the energy that lived inside the box and they were worshipped and feared."

I finally was frightened by her. Was she going to turn the world into slaves? With the power that lies in the box and the power of time travel…she would change the course of history. She'd turn everyone into vampires if the story Adio told me was true. If anyone was near the box or was bitten…the whole world would be on its knees to her. Now I understood what Nathan was trying to do. He wanted the jewels to destroy them so Talia wouldn't be able to set forward her plan. My heart began to beat rapidly. If Talia had the heart to kill her own adopted son, she'd kill me in a heartbeat.

"Where's Nathaniel?"

"I'm right here."

We all turned towards the front door. Nathan was standing right in front of the two wooden doors, covered in mud. He seemed furious. "I leave for one hour. And this is the result." He muttered.

"Welcome back to the party. I was just about to kill your assistant here but, I have a better idea. You give me the jewel and I won't bite her."

B-bite me? I felt light headed to the point where I was going to faint. Nathan was staring at me. He slid off his frock coat and opened a pocket on his vest. He pulled out a silver chain with a small bright sapphire at the end. He threw it over to Talia and she caught it. As she let go of her grip I ran towards Nathan.

"It's been nice talking to you both but, I have one last jewel to retrieve. I'll see you both in 2019." Before we knew it, she was gone.

I glanced up at Nathan who looked furious. I hated feeling so vulnerable. "Nathan, I'm sorry…" The feeling in my gut had gotten worse.

He ran his hand through his hair and sat down where Talia was. "It's over…" He mumbled. "I failed."

I took off my mask and sat next to him. "How is it over? We can still go to 2019, right?"

Nathan shook his head. "I can't travel into the _back to the future_, Prue. The watch is only meant to travel into the past."

What? "How can you travel back to your own time?" I questioned.

"I can't. I figured if I brought the creator of time travel with me…than she would be able to fix the watch before I go back to get the last jewel."

"Why didn't you get the jewel before you left?"

"Because the creator has it. If I hadn't met her in the past than she wouldn't give it to me in the future."

Then it hit me. _"If I brought the creator of time travel with me…" _No. No. No. I refused to believe it. I couldn't have. That's impossible! I don't even think I'm smart enough to do so. "I created time travel?"

Nathan nodded. "You created the watch, time travel, and shaped the future into what it is now. Prue…you are the future. You hold the key to opening the Immortal Box. Didn't you see yourself? You were the one that helped the Vampire of 2650 BC live, you're the one who helped seal away the Immortal Box, you were the one that had possessed Ahmose's emerald earrings, you are the one that gave the sapphire necklace to the Indians, and you are the one that has the last jewel. You and only you have it. It's been passed down for centuries. The Blood Ruby that Red had that is now yours…" He continued. "Your past selves have been there, watching you succeed like they have. Along with you, Red has been there too, watching herself die every time. Red's found out about the cycle and wants to end your life before hers. You don't have a choice but to destroy the jewel and kill your sister."

I looked at Nathan. "I'll destroy the jewel." I looked at the ground. "But I won't kill Red. I never will."

**.~.**

Cole and Nathan were talking loudly with each other in the other room. I sat on the bed, in a red satin night gown. They were talking about my decision on not killing my sister and how they would get me to fix the watch without the right tools. I stared right at the window. The story of my so-called destiny was ridiculous. I couldn't have done all those things and kill Red every time I entered a new life cycle. All I wanted was my sister back. I didn't ask for the drama and time travel. I was missing Red…

"Snow White, my fairest of them all. Come to the mirror and see who you miss most of all."

Red? Was that her? I jumped off the bed and into the bathroom where I saw my sister's beloved face. Her dark black hair was in her face but, I could see her amber eyes smiling at me. I felt as if I was going to cry. "Red, is that really you?" I whimpered.

"Yes it's me."

"So, you are still alive?" I questioned.

"Very much alive and I've missed you Prudence."

A tear washed down my face. "I missed you too Red. Why won't you come here so we can go home?"

"I don't belong at home anymore. I can see that mom and dad are fine without me. Besides, I have a new family and home."

"What? I'm doing all of this for you, Red. What's happened to you? Don't you care for me anymore?"

"I've changed for the better. And having you in my old family was a bore. Don't you remember all those memories? I destroyed you Prue. I ripped away your happiness and made you my slave. Your imprudent feelings were annoying. I've killed you inside so you would have nothing but yourself. No one loves you or cares for your well-being. You're just an excuse. I've beaten you and manipulated you YET, you have the audacity to think I still like you. No matter how much I hurt you and tell you, you are a worthless piece of shit…you still force yourself to think that you and I are friends."

"B-but…we are friends Red. We always will be…like you promised." I stuttered. How could she say that? We were sisters and we cared for each other.

"You idiot! You'll never realize that I hate you and I would love to see you suffer. I've promised nothing Prue. The only promise I made was the promise to kill you when you find me."

"You're wrong! You did promise one thing, Red. You promised we would be together…forever. I will never fight or hurt you Red."

"Then killing you will be easier than I thought."

Red disappeared from the mirror. I began crying to the point I punched the mirror and it cracked. I sat on the floor wishing I hadn't heard a word. Red…why?

**.~.**

I've learned so much today. Some things I wish I didn't learn…some things I glad I did. I woke up in the bed Cole let me sleep in. He was caressing my cheek. Who was this future boy and why did he care for me like this?

"I'm sorry I slapped you." I whispered, glaring into his green eyes.

"It's fine. I didn't even feel it."

"You are right about Red…she hates me." I almost began to tear up.

"You don't have to kill her if you don't want too, Prue. I support your decisions." I heard Nathan say.

I sat up and saw Nathan on the other side of the room writing; he turned towards me and smiled. I glanced at them both. "I'll fix the watch so we can head to the future and I'll give you the jewel."

"What about Red?" Nathan asked dropping his pen.

I peered into Cole's eyes. "I'll deal with her…_personally_."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't updated in two weeks. I've re-written this 6,700 worded chapter over five times. This is version 8. I know, ridiculous. The reason why it had taken so long was because there were so many ways on how to introduce Cole Dion and give back-story on Nathaniel Drake. I, instead, gave back story on Nathaniel and a bit of Prudence's past. Now you have a pretty good idea of what Red or Rosaline is like. She's similar to Talia and I hope the conversation she had with Prue gave a hint or two. If you go back to chapter two where Adio tells the story of Nathaniel, it now makes more sense along when told with Talia's story, the letters, and Prue's realization of Nathan's plan. Although this chapter doesn't have action, which was intended, it does give you more information of what's going on and why this person is doing what. Chapter Four will be much more entertaining and a little more back story of Prue and information of the future. <strong>

**Anyways, it is very close to the end of the story. These long chapters are just got a hell of a lot longer. I hope you don't mind a little cussing here in this chapter. There will not be any more throughout the rest of the story. For now on, things will be taken a slow until the final chapter. There is so much to be done for our characters to accomplish and it will take a while. I appreciate the patience of all of you and I honestly hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not quite sure if the next chapter will be out in time for it will be shorter and I will be far busier (Yes, busier is a word). **

**I REALLY hope you liked the chapter and excuse the long Author's Note. The next chapter will be out before Christmas and check out my other story that will be out Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**.~.DarkToonLink. ~.**


End file.
